epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Burned Fallen
The Burned Fallen is a foe and a summon in . They can be found around the Lava Lake and other parts of The Rapture It is a member of the Fallen enemy group. Appearance (insert visual description) Overview (insert overview) Statistics Before the v2 update, had 199 base HP instead. Attacks and Abilities Dry on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Fiery Sword Throw |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 37/5 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = Fire |Element%2 = 100% |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Attack3 = Buff |Target3 = Self |Element3 = None |StatusIcon3 = |StatusStrength3 = 3x 3x |Notes3 = Also gives 2x Burn on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Fiery Thrust |Target4 = All |Power4 = 40 |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = Fire |Element%4 = 100% |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 50% |StatusStrength5 = 2x |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Requires and expends Charge. Gives self 2x Burn on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack5 = Bullet Bob |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 42 |Type5 = Physical |Element5 = Bomb |Element%5 = 100% |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 30% |RdF5 = 10% |Attack6 = Flame Burst |Target6 = All |Power6 = 23 |Type6 = Magical |Element6 = Fire |Element%6 = 100% |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 50% |StatusStrength6 = 25% |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Attack7 = Slow Down |Target7 = Single |Element7 = None |StatusIcon7 = |StatusChance7 = 100% |StatusStrength7 = 1x |Acc7 = 100% |Attack8 = Speed Up |Target8 = Ally |Element8 = None |StatusIcon8 = |StatusStrength8 = 1x }} Battle logic Action * If Syphoned or Berserked, catchscore >55, and all players are Lovable → Flee; * If Syphoned or Berserked → Double Hit (1/2), Fiery Sword Throw (1/2); * If Charged → Fiery Thrust; * If catchscore >55 and all players are Lovable → Buff; * If all active players resist Fire → Fiery Sword Throw (1/5), Buff (1/5); ** If all active players resist Bomb → Slow Down (3/10), Speed Up (3/10); ** Otherwise → Bullet Bob (6/40), Slow Down (9/40), Speed Up (9/40); * Otherwise → Double Hit (1/5), Fiery Sword Throw (1/5), Buff (1/5); ** If all active players resist Bomb → Flame Burst (2/15), Slow Down (2/15), Speed Up (2/15); ** Otherwise → Flame Burst (1/10), Bullet Bob (1/10), Slow Down (1/10), Speed Up (1/10); * Fiery Sword Throw and Double Hit will prioritize targets that aren't resistant to Fire. Before the v2 update, it incorrectly checked for player party Bomb resistance instead of Fire resistance when choosing whether to use its Double Hit attack. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 33% → Double Hit. Additionally, if any front line player has equipment that scares Ghosts, the Burned Fallen will immediately Surrender and Flee on their turn if <49% HP, or inflict 1x Berserk on themselves otherwise (the latter does not take up their action). Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |StatusChance = 100% -- |StatusStrength = 2x 5x |StatusIcon = Sandstorm |Acc = 120% -- |Crit = 10% -- |RdF = 10% -- }} Trivia * Matt's line upon killing the first Burned Fallen is a direct reference to Iron Man, a super hero in the Marvel series. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes